robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Minutes In Hell
LOADING DATA- -FAILURE LOADING ALL DATA- -START LOG- It all happened when i stumbled across ROBLOX. On my 1st sight, it was awesome. On my 2nd, well... I was playing the game EXPUNGED. I wanted to meet new friends, all i got was bullies so i left. I went to a single-player game. The game was, well dead. Barely visits in 2 years, suprised me when someone joined me, i thought it was single-player. His name was EXPUNGED. His avatar, it was just weird. I began to type. I wrote: "Hello." He wrote weird symbols, i got scared. I decided to leave and go to a more public kind of game. I was with 6 people, but that guy i met earlier joined. He sent us to a place, all 7 of us were weirded out. I wrote "Guys, im gonna check that dude's profile, maybe it has answers!" Some replied: "Ok.", some replied: "Ok, just hurry." I went to that guy's profile and i saw something that haunts me for years. All his friends were named "Devils", followers were named "Worshipers", following were named "Goodbye". I went back into playing the game, it was a house. What came out of the closet seemed like a dead ROBLOXian. Then darkness was around me, i couldn't see the people. The only thing that was on a spotlight was a chair, i sat down. I then saw one of the people, he walked up to me. His name was EXPUNGED. He said: "Dude, we cant leave!", then i saw the others being dead. But then he stared at me, i said: "Stop staring at me it's creepy!" I realised,he was looking at someone behind me. -CONNECTION LOST- -CONNECTED- -LOADING CHAPTER 2- -START LOG- We were locked in, the blood was dripping in FASTER AND FASTER! We couldn't do anything about it, but then something saved me. My computer got the blue screen of death as soon as it was near filling the whole room. I got a new computer, even if all those creepy things were just 7 minutes, it felt like a whole eternity. I was playing random games, having fun, trying to forget all that stuff. The guy that survived with me became my best ROBLOX friend, and he claims that he got the blue screen too. -CONNECTION LOST- -CONNECTED- -LOADING CHAPRTER 3- -START LOG- We were playing a game together, until we were at some farm. A guy joined kicking everyone out of the server, the same guy... It was only me, my friend and another guy. He was removed from the server, and the demon said "Don't worry, he is on a nice trip." Then he put me on a cross,and i was burning. My friend saved me by using the rpg for pvp in the game to make me get down. The demon was dissapointed, but then i got... "You have lost connection to the game,due to being sent to hell." My friend managed to get out by destroying his computer. But i...I was being dragged into the depths of hell by the demon. Slowly, into that dark pit...Everything turned dark, i was accepting my fate, the tress fell, the ground was burning....And... -CONNECTION LOST- -CONNECTED- -LOADING LAST CHAPTER- -START LOG- I realised, those 7 minutes...They were 7 minutes in hell. I saw random corpses melting, and when they melt they morph into a figure. I felt something coursing through my blood. I managed to close the ROBLOX tab, and i went to the ROBLOX file to delete it. But i got the blue screen of death again, and i got sent to ROBLOX..There was someone with a white ROBLOXian. I tried to close the tab just to lead to the website and my avatar was bloody, the sides were some blood. Everything had like red fog. I came back, i was in a room, no a dark bloody corrupted room. I was walking forward with a little flashlight being my only source of light. I heard a tile crack, footsteps, chains falling. I was about to just leave the room, the door is locked. There is someone! He is walking up to me! WHY IS EVERYTHING FALLING!?!?! HELP! -END LOG- Edit: For those who do not get how it's a log because he's saying how it all HAPPENED. It's because he was in a place, recording and talking about what happened. At the end everything was falling, he yelled help and bam he vanished.